The Legend Of Zelda: The Chosen's Mask: Act Two
by Anime Psychologist
Summary: This is a continuation of The Legend Of Zelda: The Chosen's Mask: Act One. If you didn't see Act One, please do so. Otherwise, this plot will not make sense.
1. Chapter 1: To Clock Town

Greetings! Now that we are in Act Two, we are now introducing the characters from The Legend of Zelda. But what happend to Colette? It's all the away at the bottom of this chapter. Please read on!

Don't own LOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S MASK**

* * *

**ACT TWO, SCENE ONE: TO CLOCK TOWN**

The sun was creeping over the Kokiri forest. The ground was still wet from the dew. The sun brightly greeted everything. From the houses made out of wood, to the forest flowers to the Kokiri themselves. And all that peace and tranquility was shattered by a yelling of a grumpy forest sage.

"MIDO!" Saria yelled. "Get up! We're already late! Do you want to makeme even later since I'm not quite late enough! I said GET UP!"

Saria wore a green skirt and shirt. She was accompanied by green hair and brown Kokiri boots.

"Saria, please stop yelling!" Mido said. "I can hear you. In fact, the whole forest can hear you! Even the people in Hyrule Castle Town can probably hear you…"

Mido wore a green shirt and green shorts accompanied by brown Kokiri boots. He had blond hair.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I HAVE A BIG MOUTH!" Saria was mad now.

"Please you two, stop yelling," Link told them both. "It's getting us nowhere. We must meet Zelda at the portal to Termina before the end of the day. Then we'll miss the start of the festival."

Now Link looked just like Mido, except he had a sword and deku shield with him.

As they both agreed and as Mido got dressed, Link and Saria prepared supplies. They set out by foot to the portal leading to Clock Town. They were greeted by a girl in a dress who wore a crown.

"What took you so long?" Zelda asked. She sounded cross because she got mud on her dress. "I've been here for hours!"

"Mido slept in again," Saria said. "So it's not my fault that we're late. Blame the great Kokiri leader." "No need to get bitter Saria," Mido added. "If you weren't so loud I've could have gotten ready faster…"

Saria looked at Mido with an evil eye. Mido knew when to shut up. He wouldn't want to get her mad again because he knew what happened to people who got a forest sage mad.

"Do you want the same treatment just like last time?" Saria asked. "No, please!" Mido pleaded. "Not again miss. I promise I won't make anymore snide remarks from here on in! Honest!"

Saria left him alone. "Are you guys done?" Link asked. "By the time you guys are finished, we be late for the festival. Okay, let's go."

As they leaped into the portal, they suddenly appeared inside the clock tower. When they opened the doors leading to North Clock Town, they were surprised to what they have seen.

Everyone was lying on the ground. Not dead, just unconscious. Debris from festival posters and ornaments lay on the ground. There was the sound of moaning.

"What happened here?" Zelda asked.

Link went to the nearby guard who was lying on the ground. He went to him and said, "Hey, what happened here?"

The guard looked up and said, "That mask is back. We tried to fight it off but it was as powerful as ever." Then he fainted.

"That mask," Link asked. "What mask is he talking about?"

"Uh, Link?" Mido said. "I think he was talking about _that_ mask…"

Link spun around and the others looked on. There he saw _it_. The person who caused the chaos and destruction of Clock Town. Link realized that Majora found a new host. A girl with blond hair and red eyes.

* * *

Our dear sweet Colette just turned into a not-so-sweet possesed demon child! What will happen next? Please R&R and find out! 


	2. Chapter 2: Explaination

Hello! It's time for a lot of explaination. Prepare for a lot of dialogue. This is when the villians tell their sinister part of their plans. Enjoy!

Don't own LOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S MASK**

* * *

**ACT TWO, SCENE TWO: EXPLAINATION**

The girl leaped from the top of the clock tower, all the way to the ground. Although it was not complete, it still had some power left.

"Majora!" Link exclaimed. "But I've killed you. Even after I defeated you, I saw you disintegrate!"

"_Foolish child," _the mask spoke. _"Did you really you could get rid of the likes of me that easily? You should have known better that at least a remnant of my powers still remained. I merely returned to my resting place until I found someone **stupid** enough to put me on…"_

"Uh, Link?" Mido asked. "Who or what is _that_?"

"That's Majora's Mask." Link explained. "A mask that was used for rituals and fed off the souls of those that was sacrifice to it. I destroyed when I was here last time, but it looks like it came back…"

"It looks creepy," Zelda said. "And ugly looking," Saria added.

"_Say what you will children," _the mask said. _"I may not look like much now but thanks to this **pathetic chosen**, I will regain my power and finish what I have started so long ago!"_

"Pathetic chosen?" Link asked. "What do you mean? Your host?"

"_Although I fed off the souls of those who were sacrificed to me," _the mask explained. _"I have found an even better meal. The misery and despair of people!"_

"Misery and despair?" Saria asked. "Why was she so special? Although she doesn't look like us, what make her so different from anyone else?"

The mask cackled with laugher. _"What makes her so special is that she has no contact with anyone from the outside world! She was **so **lonely and **so **pathetic that I felt at least some compassion to this lower life form. So I decided I could be her friend. That's what true friends do after all."_

"You're sick, twisted and demented!" Link said.

"_Say what you will," _the mask said. _"It doesn't change anything. You want to go all out right? Well, since I am nearly complete I don't need this useless piece of garbage anymore…"_

And with that, the mask cast aside the girl, throwing her to the ground. Zelda caught her in her arms.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked. The girl was unconscious and couldn't move. Just then, day became night and the moon was even closer. The clock struck twelve. Bells rung and the stairs to the top of the clock tower opened.

The mask started laughing, "_Since I don't have the patience to wait three days, I'll speed things up a bit! Now it's time for Termina's destruction!"_

And with this, the mask made his way to the clock tower.

"Link what do we do?" Zelda asked. As Link thought of a plan of action, the moon started to move even closer.

"Okay!" Link said. "Everyone, get together."

As the moon was about to hit Clock Town, Link played the song of time. Knowing this everyone went back in time to the beginning of three days.

"Good thinking," Zelda said. "Now we have time from stopping the moon!"

"What did you do last time from stopping that moon?" Saria asked.

"I played a song called the _oath to order_. Four giants came and stopped the moon."

"Why didn't you just do that?" Mido asked.

"Because knowing Majora, it would have sealed the giants up in masks again," said Link.

"We should probably head into the clock tower so we can think of a plan of action."

As they made their way into the clock tower, Link wondered less about how to stop the moon from falling and saving Termina but who was the girl that was possessed by the mask. She looked like she wasn't from either Termina or Hyrule. The figures disappeared into the clock tower where everything would be revealed to them.

* * *

So what'd think? I know that it seems confusing but it will make sense inside the clock tower. Please R&R and find out what happens next. 


	3. Chapter 3: Follow the one plan

One thing to note. All this happens before Colette journey of regeneration. We are at the part where another explaination and introduction happen in the clock tower. Please read on.

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S MASK**

* * *

**ACT TWO, SCENE THREE: FOLLOW THE ONE PLAN**

As the others made their way into the Clock Tower, they were greeted by the Happy Mask Salesman.

"Could it be?" he exclaimed. "Why, you're the boy who got back my mask ages ago. What brings you to these parts?"

"Okay…" Mido said. "And who is this guy?"

"The Happy Mask Salesman," Link said. "His ways of selling his masks are very complicated. Trust me, I did it once."

"You're the man who runs the shop with all those masks!" Zelda exclaimed. "It must be exciting to own all those masks."

"You still haven't answered my question," the Happy Mask Salesman said. "Why are you here?"

"To see the festival of time," Saria replied. "It was supposed to be the start of the festival today before Majora ruined it. By the way, do you know who that _girl_ is?"

"Why don't you ask her," the Happy Mask Salesman said.

As they turned around, Colette got to her feet and dusted herself off. She stared at them thinking, "_Who are these people?" _Everyone was exchanging looks. It was Mido who broke the silence saying, "Alright blondie, start talking. Who are you and why were you with Majora?"

Colette just stood there, baffled. She retraced her steps remembering that she was in the swamp temple and now she's back within the clock tower. "Are you even listening?" Mido asked. "Is she mute?"

Saria slapped Mido in the head. "Don't be rude! Please, take you time." At last, Colette decided to speak. "I am Colette."

"Colette… that's a pretty name," Zelda said. "We should introduce ourselves as well. I'm Zelda; the one in the green hair is Saria; the arrogant one is Mido and the one with the sword is Link."

Colette blinking said, "How did I get here?"

"I take it you failed in destroying the mask, yes," said the Happy Mask Salesman. "Then I suggest you help Link and his friends take it down."

"Can she fight?" Link asked. "I mean, does she have any weapons?"

"Yes," said the Happy Mask Salesman. "She uses charkhams."

"Charkhams?" Mido asked. "What are those?"

"Razor sharp discs that are thrown to inflict damage," Saria explained. "You must have a lot of experience in order to use them."

Colette went to them listening in on their conversation.

"First and foremost, we must release the giants from their seals. First, we'll head to the Woodfall Temple. Then, we'll go to the Snowhead Temple. After that, it's to Great Bay and Stone Tower temples.

"And after all that," Mido asked.

"After all that, we wait until the final day ends. We'll use the oath to order to stop the moon saving Termina," Link said.

"You can't possibly do that all in three days," Colette said. "There is no possible way."

"But we have time on our side," Zelda said. "Every time the third day comes, we'll just use the Ocarina of Time, play the song of time and go back to the first day."

"Ocarina of Time," Colette asked. "What is that?"

"A magical ocarina that is said to control time flow," said the Happy Mask Salesman.

"The Hero of Time, Link, used it to destroy the evil Ganon and restore peace to Hyrule."

"Hmm…" Colette said to Link. "So you have a title as well, yes?"

Link looked at her wondering what that meant.

"It looks like you have a lot to do," said the Happy Mask Salesman. "You should head to Woodfall then."

Everyone agreed and made their way to the exit, where the start of their adventure awaited them.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I hope to submit more. Please R&R. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Southern Swamp

Okay, now we are heading to the temples. From hear on in, I will be refering to the days as _dawn of the first day _or _evening of the first day_. We are now heading to the southern swamp.

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Chosen's Mask**

* * *

**ACT TWO, SCENE FOUR: THE SOUTHERN SWAMP **

**DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY**

The sun was beginning to rise. Colette said, "We only have three days. Isn't there any way to slow down time?"

"Now that you mention it, there is," Link replied. "A song called _the song of inverted time_." After he said this, he started to play the _song of time_ in reverse. Everyone started to move slower and slower to the point until they weren't move very fast at all.

"Sweet trick Link!" Mido exclaimed. "We could pull the sweetest tricks with the ocarina of time! So many practical jokes! So many possibilities…"

Zelda slapped him on the head saying, "The ocarina of time is **not **a toy! It should be used for extreme purposes only!"

"You know, you and Saria keep slapping me," Mido said. "Maybe you just don't like me…"

"Don't be such a baby," Saria said. "Anyways, we're burning daylight. Let's get to the Woodfall quickly."

The group left through the southern gate, they have been talking; talking about Link's adventures through both Termina and Hyrule. The only one that didn't speak was Colette. It was Link who brought her into the conversation.

"Say, Colette?" Link started to ask her. "About what you said at the clock tower back there…"

"Hmm?" Colette woke from her thoughts. "What is it Link?"

"Well," Link started. "What did you meant when you said: "_So you have a title as well?_"

"It's pretty obvious, Link," Mido said. "She has a title too. You go by the title Hero of Time right, so she should go by the title…"

"Aren't you going to finish you sentencing Mido?" Saria said. "I don't exactly know what Colette's title is," Mido said. "So Colette, what is it?"

Colette was deadly silent now. No one knew what she was thinking. She stopped walking, thinking about what to say. Finally, it was Zelda that said, "It's okay Colette. You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to." And that's where the conversation ended. _"Sooner or later I'll find out," _Mido said to himself.

Near midday, they reached the southern swamp. It was full of poisonous water and mutated monsters. The stench was putrid and the warm weather made it worse. The group made their way into the wooden hut.

"Excuse me," Link asked the person inside the hut.

"What can I do for you?" said the photographer. This man was huge and wore a blue vest. He had a wild beard and probably didn't know what a razor was.

"We are looking for the one in charge of the tourists guide," Link said.

"Now that you mentioned it, I didn't see her for a long while," said the photographer. "Where do you think she is?"

"I have a hunch…" Link replied. And at that, the group left the hut and made their way to the forest of mystery. They followed a white monkey that lead all the way to the end of the forest.

"My, aren't you a sight for sore eye!" exclaimed the tourist lady. "That _girl_ knocked me down and I couldn't get up!"

Colette having a guilty look, stared at the floor saying, "Sorry…"

Link gave her a red potion saying, "Never mind about that. We need to borrow one of your boats."

After acquiring a boat, the group made their way through the swamp and into the entrance that led to Woodfall.

"The bugs are huge," Saria observed. "I wonder why they grow so big."

"Maybe they eat the same things that make your ego so huge…" Mido replied.

"Shut up!" Saria said, slapping him. "Owww…" Mido replied, rubbing his head.

"Knock it off you two," Zelda said. "These beams are so narrow. It's easy to fall off."

As they made their way to a platform with a strange picture of a deku, Link put on a deku mask. Then he transformed into a deku.

"Wow!" Colette exclaimed. "That's a neat trick. How did you do that?"

"The mask contains magical properties," Link explained. "It allows me to transform between Deku shrub to human forms. I have many masks like that. Anyway, here we go."

Link played the _Sontana of awakening. _After Link has done this, a temple and a path leading to the entrance of the temple appeared.

"That's our destination," Link said. "Woodfall Temple."

* * *

I hope our heroes know what they are doing. What evils lay inside the temple? Please R&R and find out! 


	5. Chapter 5: Woodfall Temple

Greetings! Now it's out of the swamp and intothe temple! What creepy things await our heroes in this temple? Read on to find out!

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S MASK**

* * *

**ACT TWO, SCENE FIVE: WOODFALL TEMPLE**

As the group entered the temple, they found that the temple itself changed shape. There were paths where there were pits before; ladders that appeared when you stepped on secret steps; and mysterious voices calling out in the darkness.

"Don't you have a map Link," Mido asked. "It's annoying that we don't know where we're going."

"Yes," Link replied. "But since the temple changed shape it's useless. Rooms that weren't here before are here and paths appeared where there were pits before."

"What ever happened to your keen sense of direction, Mido," Saria asked.

"The hot air you keep blowing blew it away," Mido replied.

"Is it really necessary for you to be such a jerk, Mido," Zelda asked.

"Not really," Mido replied. "It's like my thing!"

Colette was idly walking behind the others. Link spun around and asked, "Colette, are youalright?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Just thinking about stuff…"

"Alright…" Link replied. He still wanted to know many things about her.

As time progressed, the group eventually made its way to the inner chambers of the temple.

"Are we there yet?" Mido sighed.

"Almost," Link replied. "Don't worry, we'll be out really soon."

Zelda, also feeling restless, said, "It feels like we have been in here forever. I don't even know what time is it…"

"Don't worry about that," Saria said. "With _the song of inverted time_, it should have been only a few hours."

The group finally reached the room where the giant of the Woodfall temple laid sealed.

"This is it," Link said. "Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. "Then let us proceed."

As the group entered the room, a voice was heard from above. "_Who dares defiles my sacred ground?"_

After the voice spoke, a warrior with a sword and shield appeared. His body was covered with a variety of colors. He wore to blue earrings and danced around the room.

"_So you're the intruders! The giant tried to make a break for it when he heard you were here! You'll pay for this!"_

"Link, any explanation at all would be nice," Mido said.

"The Masked Jungle Warrior, Odolwa," Link said. "Not a terrible threat but dangerous none the less. Be careful."

"_Not a threat, eh?"_ replied Odolwa. _"It is **you** that pose no threat to **my** superiority!" _

"This guy has a bigger ego than Saria does..." Mido said.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Mido," Saria replied.

And with that, Odolwa spun around with his sword in a circular motion. Saria, using her knowledge as a forest sage, used the vines to whip Odolwa up and Zelda used her bow and arrows on him. He blocked with his shield. Mido tried using his slingshots against him. No effect. Link used his sword but Odolwa jump and attacked him from behind.

"He's tougher than he looks," Link said. "He wasn't like this before. Maybe Majora gave him a power boast."

"Hey, Colette!" Mido shouted over to her. "You can join the battle too if you're not too busy!"

Colette took out her charkhams and fired a powerful thrust towards Odolwa. He was too occupied with the others and forgot about Colette. The charkhams cut off Odolwa's arms. When they were returning, the charkhams cut through Odolwa's head.

"_How could I…be defeated…by a mere child…"_ Odolwa said as he fell to the ground and started to disappear. All that remained was Odolwa's remains.

"_She killed Odolwa with only one attack?"_ Link said to himself. _"Hmm… she's stronger than she looks."_

"Way to go Colette!" Zelda exclaimed.

"How did you do that," Saria asked.

"It was nothing," Colette replied, looking at the ground. "No, really it was nothing. Don't mention it."

"Hey, she wasn't entirely useless after all!" Mido said.

"Don't be rude," Saria said, slapping Mido in the head.

"We got what we came for," Link said. "Let's go."

The group exited through the warp gate and appeared at the entrance to the southern swamp.

"It's best if we made camp for the night," Link said. "Mido and I will start building shelters. Saria and Zelda, you can look for food. Colette can look for firewood."

As the group carried out their assigned jobs, the sun was setting over the horizon.

**EVENING OF THE FIRST DAY**

* * *

After a long day, the group decided to set up camp. There are many things that go around the campfire this night. Please R&R and stay tuned for the next chaper! 


	6. Chapter 6: Talking Around the Campfire

Hello friend! After a long day within the walls of woodfall temple, the group is relaxing around the campfire. There is a lot going onhere. Please read on!

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

**

* * *

**

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S MASK

* * *

**ACT TWO, SCENE SIX: TALKING AROUND THE CAMPFIRE**

After the shelters were set, fire was made and food cooked to perfection, everyone said, "Let's eat!" Saria found some berries in the nearby bushes. Zelda caught some fish near the shooting gallery a little ways. Saria and Zelda then made some soup. Colette found the firewood from various parts of the swamp.

As they were eating, it was Mido that started the conversations. "Mmmm. The soup tastes good, Saria. Just like the soup you always make back home."

"_Home?"_ Colette said to herself. She was starting to miss her home, her family, and her books. Link noticed that Colette stopped eating her soup.

"Hey Colette," Link asked. "What's up?" Colette couldn't give an answer.

"She stopped eating when Mido said the word, _home_," Zelda observed.

"Oh," Mido said. "Colette's homesick that's home." He continued to slurp his soup and stopped. "Where is that exactly?"

"Yeah," Saria said. "Where is your home, Colette?"

Colette just sat there. Finally she spoke. "Sylvarant…"

Everyone sat there silently. "Sylvarant?" Mido asked. "What is that, a nearby town or something?"

"I knew something was up," Link said. "She isn't from Termina."

"Are you saying she's from Hyrule?" Zelda asked.

"No," Link replied. "She's not from their either."

"Then where is this _Sylvarant_?" asked Mido.

"Another world, probably," Link replied.

"How did you know that?" Mido asked.

"Mido, I've been everywhere," Link replied. "I've never seen an outfit that Colette wore in any of my travels."

Everyone except Colette looked puzzled (because she knew what he was talking about). Who ever heard of a world existing outside Hyrule or Termina?

"Another world," Mido scoffed. "That's ridiculous! Who ever heard of someone coming from another world? I mean, there is such a thing of coming from another tribe, another town, another village, another race but another _world?_"

"Now that you mention it," Saria started. "I have never seen those clothes before, either. And charkhams were used eons ago. I doubt anyone would use them in this day and age."

"Well, Colette," Zelda asked. "Is this true?"

Colette looking down on the ground, everyone knew that Link was right. She was from another world.

"You still haven't answered my question that I asked you in the temple," Link said. "What did you mean when you said_ "So you have a title as well?"_

"Why do you all want to know?" Colette snapped. "Why do you want to know everything in my life? Isn't it enough that I'm here?"

"Well, it's hard to trust someone when you don't even know the person," Zelda answered. "Either you tell us or we'll find out sooner or later."

Colette took a deep breath, and answered, "I go by the title of _Chosen of Mana_."

"Chosen of _what_?" Mido asked. "Chosen of Mana? What is that exactly?"

"Since we're not from her world, we wouldn't know what it is," Link said. "Colette, why don't you explain to us what a chosen is exactly."

Colette started off:

"Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana. A war, however, cause this tree to wither away and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess, Martel, the one that created the earth, disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict: "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed." The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed toward the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world."

"There are a few questions I like to ask," Mido said. "For one, what is mana?"

"In our world, mana is even more important to life than water," Colette replied. "Without it, the land will die. Mana is the source material which composes everything. At least that's what I've been taught."

"And the tower that you told us about," Saria asked. "What is that?"

"The tower is called The Tower of Salvation," Colette replied. "The Tower of Salvation represents salvation which would bring a golden age of tranquility to Sylvarant."

"What's wrong with your world now?" Link asked.

"It's being overruled by desians," Colette replied.

"What are those," Mido asked.

"People who bring pain and misery into the world," Colette said. "It's my job to succeed in the world regeneration to bring peace back to Sylvarant."

"Just like Link bringing peace back to Hyrule," Zelda replied. "You are both noble people fighting for a noble cause."

Colette never heard a complement of being a chosen. This was the first time Colette ever had someone to talk to.

"Talking to you all gives me such a relief," Colette said. "Thank you for giving me a chance to give me a chance to get some things off my chest."

"You are very welcome, Colette," Zelda answered. "We never hold things here."

Colette looked at the ground knowing that she never told them everything…

"I think I'll turn in," Colette said, heading to the shelters.

"Alright, good night," Link said after her.

After she left, Mido replied, "That Colette is something else. From another world and all…"

All of them agreed and went to sleep. When they got up, they set their sights to Snowhead.

* * *

Now our group is heading to snowhead where they will try to release another giant from bondage. Will they succeed? Please R&R and find out! 


	7. Chapter 7: The MNT & Goron Villages

Hello! Our group is heading to snowhead right now, Please read to see what happens next!

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S MASK**

* * *

**ACT TWO, SCENE SEVEN: THE MOUNTAIN AND GORON VILLIAGES**

**DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY**

The group headed to a huge mountain that was blocked by ice. Link used his fire arrows and the group was able to proceed. They were met by boes and wolves. Also, there were crows that attacked anyone that were in their area. They were all easily killed off by the team's determination, courage and strength. At last, they came to a small wooden cabin with a small, witty man and his giant, dull-witted assistant.

"You're the kid with the sword," Smithy said. "How's that sword doing you?"

"It's fine," Link said. "There is something I'd like to ask you. Has anything strange been happening to you lately?"

"Now that you mentioned it," Smithy started off, "it has been getting kinda cold. And when I woke up this morning, there was snow outside!"

Link knew that the giant of snowhead was sealed again.

"Thank you," Zelda said and everyone started to leave.

"Wait!" Smithy said. "Wouldn't you like something to drink?"

"No, thanks," Colette added. And everyone was out the door.

"Where do we go next," Mido asked, assuming Link would know.

"To the Goron Village," Link answered. "I'm worried about them. I hope they're all right…"

When they got to the village, however, everyone was _not_ all right. Everyone was found frozen in ice, unable to move. Their footsteps were heard as they walk through the village.

"This is…horrible," Zelda said, accidentally stepping into a jar. "Everyone has been frozen."

"The work of Majora's Mask no doubt," Saria said. "Who knew a mask contained such power."

"We must stop it," Colette said. Before it's too late…"

"We have enough time," Link added. "But it would be wasted if we keep talking here. Let's go." The group left the village, emotionally disturbed. How could they stop a mask that had the power to freeze people in their tracks? They set their sights to snowhead. When they got there, a powerful gust of wind almost blew them off.

"Whoa!" Mido exclaimed, hanging on a cliff. "I could use a little help here!"

Link helped them up. "Be careful," he said.

"Easy for you to say," Mido replied. "You've already been here."

"The temple is guarded by a huge goron," Link said. "See, look."

Link pulled out his lens of truth and everyone saw the huge goron blowing huge gusts of wind. "Ohhhh," everyone said.

"How do we get past it," Saria asked.

"We'll get past it," Link said, as he put on his goron mask.

Link played a song which caused the giant goron to roll up and fall down to the huge pit beside him.

"What's that song called?" Zelda asked.

"The _goron's lullaby_," Link replied. "It puts any goron big or small to sleep."

"I don't suppose Mido's half goron is he?" Colette asked.

Mido was in the snow, curled up, sleeping.

"No," Saria replied. "He's just an idiot. WAKE UP, MIDO!"

"What…who?" Mido sounded surprise.

"That's our destination," Link said. "To the snowhead temple!"

* * *

Now it's off to the interior of the temple. Who knows what's going to happen next. Please R&R and tell me what you think! 


	8. Chapter 8: Snowhead Temple

Hello! Our heroes have just arrived at the entrance of Snowhead. What awaits them inside? Read on!

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S MASK**

* * *

**ACT TWO, SCENE SEVEN: SNOWHEAD TEMPLE**

The temple was full of ice and snow. Light reflected on the icicles, making a variety of colors. Just like at Woodfall Temple, Snowhead has changed it's shape as well.

"Great," said Mido. "First we started as hot and steamy and now we're cold, frozen and having slight frostbite!"

"You always complain, don't you," Zelda replied. "Why can't you be like Colette and stay quiet?"

Colette was quiet. Too quiet. Space quiet (although they wouldn't know what space is, exactly). This temple was making her very uncomfortable.

"This temple…" Colette started. "It reminds me of the coldness of people's hearts. Causing so much pain and suffering…"

"Yeash, I only said it was cold," Mido said. "I mean, you don't have to go all philosophical on me."

"I know," Saria added. "That was way too gloomy, Colette. If you're not careful, you'll drag us all down."

"I'm sorry," Colette said. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just talking to myself and…"

"No need to apologize, Colette," Link said. "It's just we never heard such negativity, that's all."

Colette was silent now. She never knew that Link had such understanding, let alone anyone who she knew besides her family. "I sorry," she said.

"We heard you the first time, Colette," Mido said. "You don't have to apologize twice."

"Alright Mido," Colette said quickly. "…I sorry."

"That's enough!" everyone else said.

"_All that apologizing can make a person tired_," Mido said to himself. "_I'm getting exhausted just by listening to her apologize…"_

The group climbed to the top of the temple.

A long way up.

A long, long, long way up.

A long, long, long, long, long way up.

A long, well, you get the idea.

The point is, it was a long way up. That's when they reached the boss door.

"Is everyone ready," Link asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's go."

As they entered the room, they found that the guardian was already awake.

"_You…defeat…me…before…battle…now!" _roared the monster.

"Uh, Link?" Mido asked. "Who…"

"The Masked Mechanical Monster, Goht," Link said. "He's awake already. And he looks stronger than before."

"What do we do," Saria asked.

The room has changed shape. Instead of the room being in a shape of a track, the room was in a circle, just like Odolwa's chamber.

"_You…can't…run…me…smash…"_ Goht roared.

"Guh, I don't have time to listen to the rest of this," Link said. "Just get out of the way."

Goht roared and charged at the party.

Colette tried her charkhams again. They just bounced off.

"They won't work this time!" Colette said.

Saria tried using her vine whip and tripped Goht. "I got him!" She said in a victorious tone.

Link used his sword and Zelda, her bow and arrow. They manage to damage him. Mido, used his non-combat arts on him. They had some affect.

Goht shoot it off and used a lightning attack. Everyone was paralyzed for the time being when Zelda and Link had a plan. After Saria tripped him, and Goht fell to the ground, Zelda fired a fire arrow. Link jump and pierced him in the head.

"_Huh?" _Goht said. _"Where did…you go? I... don't see… you. And… my whole… body hurts...Ouch…Oouuch! Gaarrrwwwrrr!" _And with that, Goht charged into the wall, being buried in a pile of rubble.

"That did it," Link said. "Good work everyone!" Link collected Goht's remains. "It looks like we released yet another giant. Let's get out of here!"

And with that, the group appeared near the entrance of the mountain village. The group made camp, rested up and made their way to the Great Bay.

* * *

So, what'd think? I hope that this scene lives to your expectation. Please R&R and tell me what you think! 


	9. Chapter 9: Down By The Bay

Hello! As we left off, our heroes make their way to the Great Bay Temple. What's happening next? Please read!

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

**

* * *

**

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S MASK

* * *

**ACT TWO, SCENE NINE: DOWN BY THE BAY, WHERE THE WATERMELONS GROW**

_DAWN OF THE LAST DAY_

Just as they left for the Great Bay, Colette stopped and thought. Then she said out loud, "Taking that it takes us one day to complete one temple, it looks like we don't have enough time."

"She's right," Saria said. "What do we do?"  
"What else," Mido replied. "Link, play the _song of time_."

Link got out his ocarina and said, "Okay, everyone huddle together."

As they did this, Link played the _song of time _and time went back to the beginning of the first day.

_DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY_

"Now we have time to stop the moon from crashing," Zelda said. "Shall we continue to the Great Bay?" Everyone nodded and made their way to the East Clock Town gate. The group climbed over the gate that was blocking the way to the Great Bay. When they got there, Saria exclaimed, "Ah, smell that open sea air."

"It makes me want to hurl," Mido said with a green face.

"Do it somewhere else then," Zelda replied.

Link stared out to sea and said, "I think I'll do this temple myself."

"Why?" Colette asked.

"Is it because we're useless," Mido asked.

"Is it because we'll get in your way," Saria asked.

"Is it because we couldn't handle it," Zelda asked.

"It is because it is _underwater_," Link said. "Unless you can hold your breath for over more than an hour."

"I can hold my breath for a few minutes," Mido said.

"That's not the same thing," Saria replied.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Colette asked.

"Maybe we could head back to town," Mido suggested.

"Why don't we camp out here until Link comes back?" Saria asked.

"I agree, that's a good plan," Zelda concurred. "How about everyone else? Is this a good idea?"  
Everyone nodded and Link made his way to the Zora coast. Everyone camped out for the rest of the morning. Then a heavy fog came in.

"Why is the fog so thick," Mido asked. "I...can…hardly…breath…"

"For…once…I…have…to…agree," Saria said sleepily.

Everyone didn't know that the fog was actually knock-out gas.

"_Did you get everyone?_" a voice said.

"_I believe so,_" another voice said.

"_Good, that's good. Bring them with us. That kid that they had before looked loaded with money!_"

The figures picked everyone up and brought them to a huge fortress guarded by pirates.

* * *

Great...now they're kidnapped by pirates. Will they escape their cold grasp? Please R&R and tell me what you think. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Gerudo's Pirate Fortress

Hello! Another chapter. Man, I'm good. Anyway, in case you didn't know, the kidnappers were pirates. Will they escape, please read on!

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE CHOSEN'S MASK**

* * *

**ACT TWO, SCENE TEN: THE GERUDO'S PIRATE FORTRESS**

"Uh, what happened," Mido asked.

It seems that the group was knocked out by sleeping gas. All of their belongings were taken away into another locked room. The bars concealed them within the cell, the cold, hard floor and drips of water welcomed them.

"It seems that we have been robbed," Saria concluded while touching the walls. "And it seems that there is no way out…"

"Now what do we do?" Zelda asked.

"Everyone, look!" Colette found a small opening leading to the outside. "Only someone very small could fit through here…"

Since Colette was too big and Zelda and Saria couldn't squeeze through, the only person that looked suitable enough for the job was…

"Mido," Saria said. "It's up to you now.

"Why?" Mido asked.

"Because you're both small minded and able to squeeze through to the other side," Saria said. "Either you go through the hole or I'll kick you through the hole!"

"Okay, okay," Mido said reluctantly. "Fine, but you owe me for this."

As Mido squeezed through the hole, Mido came to the door where the cells were located. He observed that only one guard was guarding the cells. Then, he jumped from the top saying, "Judo Chop!" The guard was knocked out instantly and dropped the keys.

After releasing the others, Colette said, "Nice work, Mido!"

"Awww…" Mido said bashfully. "It was nothing."

"You're right," Saria added. "It _was_ nothing."

"Always the negative one, are you," Mido countered.

"That's enough," Zelda said. "We must escape while the guard is unconscious." Zelda unlocked the door where all their belongings were. "There," she said. "I've unlock the door."

After the party have gotten their things back, they proceeded to the exit. Little did they know that the guards already knew of their escape.

"You, guard the main entrance. And you, guard the other exit!" shouted the Gerudo commander. "I will not have these fools get away from me!"

"Are we there yet," Mido asked. "I'm getting kinda tense…"

"Stop complaining," Saria said. "Look, I see the exit…"

The guards were patrolling the perimeter with boats. Guards were patrolling the exit as well.

"The exit is guarded," Colette said. "Now what do we do?"

"Go on the offensive," Mido said, clutching is fist.

"That's idiotic," Saria said. "We'd be pounded to a pulp."

"How about a disguise?" Zelda suggested.

"That won't work either because Mido is a guy," Colette said.

"Then how does a diversion sound," Saria suggested. "And I know who could be bait…"

"You do this on purpose, don't you," Mido said sadly, because he knew he was bait.

Mido climbed to the highest point of the area and said, "Hey, listen! I'm over here! Come and get me!"

The guard looked at him. One of them said, "GET HIM!"

Mido ran for his life, being dodging the spears and arrows. The others hijacked a boat. "Come on, stop fooling around," Zelda said. "Let's go!"

Mido jumped on the boat and they made an exit. Mido made a raspberry saying, "How could you idiots fall for such a trick…" An arrow pierced Mido's hat.

"Eeeck!" he yelled.

"Idiot," Saria said. "That's what you get for fooling around too much!"

As the others made their way back to the bay, Link was standing there, watching. "Where did you guys go?" he asked. "I've been waiting here for hours!"

"Like you had a rough time," Mido said taking the arrow out of his hat. "Look, I almost got killed!"

"It's not a terrible loss," Saria said.

"You'd be lost without me," Mido added.

"At least we were able to get away," Colette said.

"Did you get it, Link," Zelda asked.

"Yep!" Link chirped. And he pulled out Gyorg's remains. "Nothing left of the Gargantuan Masked Fish now…"

"We got what we came for," Colette said. "Where to now?"

"First, set up camp. In the morning, to the Stone Tower Temple!" Link said as they left the Great Bay.

* * *

I have decided that this chapter ends this act. Now I will be continuing onto the final act: The Legend of Zelda: The Chosen's Mask: Act Three. Please R&R and continue on to the thrid act! 


End file.
